Oney
Chris O'Neil (born November 21, 1990) also known as Oney or OneyNG, is an Irish animator on YouTube and Newgrounds. He is a member of the creative studio Sleepycabin alongside Stamper, Spazkid, and several others, and a co-host of Doodle Doods. Chris has a main Youtube account, as well as one for his music, and his gameplay channel Oney Plays which he hosts alongside Ding Dong and Julian. Game Grumps Oney is a close friend of Arin and the other Game Grumps, especially Arin and Ross due to their long history as popular animators on Newgrounds around the same time. Before Game Grumps was conceived, Chris was actually the first person that Arin did a recorded playthrough with which was a live stream of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time to record footage for Arin's sequelitis. He has been mentioned several times on the show. In the episode MetaKnightmare!, Arin uses a robot voice to jokingly order pizza, a voice which he later admitted he learned from Oney. Oney made his first appearance on the channel in the episode Pool of Sadness, when Arin and Danny asked him to momentarily come onto the show and do the robot voice. Oney later appeared as a guest in two episodes of Table Flip. In his first appearance, he played Poo with Barry, Suzy, Danny, Brian, Spazkid, Michele Morrow, and Nathan Barnatt. In his second appearance, he played Grumptionary with Barry, Suzy, Arin, Spazkid, and Nathan Barnatt. Oney later appeared in Grumpcade playing Super Smash Bros. Melee with Barry and Ross. He would also later appear in Steam Train series and one-offs. Games played Steam Train * Human: Fall Flat * LASTFIGHT * Zero G Arena Grumpcade * Super Smash Bros. Melee Table Flip * Poo * Grumptionary Gallery Oney Head.png|Grump head Oney Intro.png|Introduction pose Oney Side.png|Pose from the side Untitled-3.png|Oney on the 4-player selection screen Trivia * On top of his multiple appearances on Game Grumps, Chris has also appeared on SuperMega, a YouTube channel run by Matt Watson and Ryan Magee, in which the latter two are also current editors of Game Grumps. * Oney animated a portion of Ninja Sex Party's music video for "Unicorn Wizard." * Arin has appeared multiple times on Oney's own casual let's play series, "Oney Plays". The two played Ragdoll Masters and Uncharted 4: A Thief's End together. * Oney is renown for his spot-on robot voice, which sounds similar to Microsoft Sam. * Oney was once punched in the face for no reason while walking through Dublin, Ireland. * Oney openly dislikes film composer Hans Zimmer, believing his compositions are "bland". * Oney and Arin shared a mouth-to-mouth kiss in Lightsaber Fightsaber - Episode IV. * In 2016, Oney moved from Philadelphia, PA to Los Angeles, CA. * Like Arin, Chris openly dislikes the Uncharted ''game series and ''BioShock Infinite. * Oney's let's play series "Oney Plays" is recorded in the Grump room. * Oney's favorite video game is Final Fantasy VII. * Oney farts a lot. * Oney once witnessed a childhood friend poke the eyeballs out of a caterpillar with a pencil, as well as another friend tear off the legs of several daddy long leg spiders so nothing was left but their tiny ball-shaped bodies. * Oney's father runs a pound shop in Ireland. * Oney once found a dying dog on the side of a highway in Ireland. When he approached the dog to check if it was alive, a black pitbull jumped out of nowhere and nearly killed him. * Oney dislikes the ocean, claiming it is full of dead bodies and condom water. Because of this, Oney also dislikes seafood. * Oney has a intense hatred for Mac computers. * Oney stopped playing with toys at age 14. * Oney enjoys griefing on Minecraft, Second Life, and Space Station 13. * Oney has stated that if he was portrayed in a film, he would want actor Andy Serkis to play him via motion capture. * Oney considers No Man's Sky ''to be the biggest disappointment since ''Watch Dogs. * Oney hates receiving achievements and trophies in video games, finding them pointless and immersion-destroying. * Oney takes pride in immersion the most while playing video games, despite that he has no idea what he's talking about or what immersion even means. * Oney is an idiot. * Oney does not had a Ph.D like Brian. * Brian forced Oney to eat an apple in two bites. * Oney has the lips of a Grecian god. Category:People Category:Animators Category:Table Flip Guests Category:KittyKatGaming Guests Category:Grumpcade Guests Category:Steam Train Guests Category:SleepyCabin